sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Pearl (Canon)
Blue Pearl is a Homeworld Gem that belongs to Blue Diamond. She first appeared in a flashback in "The Answer" and made her official debut in "Steven's Dream". Appearance Physically, she appears almost identical to the Crystal Gems' Pearl and Yellow Pearl, as she also possesses a thin, tall build, a pointed nose, and pixie haircut. She has sky blue skin and chin-length, messy, periwinkle hair. In the fashion of her owner, Blue Diamond, the upper portion of her face is covered by her bangs. Her outfit consists of a periwinkle bodysuit with an open diamond-shaped keyhole neckline, similar to Yellow Pearl's, a knee-length, frost blue, sheer skirt, and pale blue flats. Her gemstone, a powder-blue pearl, is on her chest and is a round polished cabochon. Personality Blue Pearl is a shy Gem, performing her duties without speaking. The only instances where Blue Pearl speaks is when Blue Diamond talks to her first. Blue Pearl is also seen to be easily frightened, as shown when Greg pops out of the bushes before her; she gasps and has a fearful expression on her face. Blue Pearl is shown to not have a problem taking on requests by Blue Diamond. Relationships Blue Diamond For millennia, Blue Pearl has been traveling around with Blue Diamond. She respects her Diamond, constantly bowing in her presence and saluting her. Blue Pearl follows every command Blue Diamond gives her (though not as enthusiastically as Yellow Pearl), and doesn't appear to have any issue with that. Yellow Pearl The bulk of their relationship has not been explored however, it may be a negative one. Shown in "That Will Be All" when Yellow Pearl stands next to her she frowned. She then sang with her after Yellow Pearl implored her to after being ordered by Yellow Diamond. Trivia * While not shown in the actual series, Blue Pearl has at least one eye, as seen in a drawing by Joe Johnston.http://joethejohnston.tumblr.com/post/145283020443/pearls-be-pearls Blue Pearl's eye Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. ** Pearls being considered lesser gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. ** As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is one of three birthstones for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. ** Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusk. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. ** Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. ** Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. ** The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. ** Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstone Category:Canon characters Category:Pearl Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Genderless Category:Gems Category:Blue Diamonds court